pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Good idea heina heina ho? Uh... k. HISTA HISTA FALMEA! YES, THAT SOUNDS GREAT. There's not really a good place for flowers because whenever we plant soemthing the dogs just wazz all over it, so whenever I see a flower by itself I'm like, "THIS IS BEAUTEOUS!" totes swooning out, swood-chan YES, FOR A LIVING AS WELL <3 I LOVE me a man that drinks soda for a living <3 WHO LOL MC HAMMER? PIE! IS THE BEST SUBJECT CHANGE EVER OMG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:27, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah baby ;) OH, YEAH, I WOULD HATE TO CRUSH THE SNORTY LITTLE DAISIES BECAUSE LIKE... I FELT BAD IF I DID STEP ON EM. ANYWAYS. test the flavorS TASTE THE RAINBOW do you mean tingle.exe? buff tingle? BUFF TINGLE LOL A PERM A PERM!!! ikr ikr ikr jk! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:42, August 11, 2014 (UTC) THINK ABOUT IT! WE'RE LINK'D BY OUR PERMS! omg wh- SALT AND PEPPER TO TASTE! LOL TINGLE.EXE REALLY? OH. well then my fantasies can't be quenched for BUFF TINGLE okay, well, snort good luck have fun??? live long and prosper word to your momma This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) WH- Well, snort, that doesn't sound too fun, snegon... CREEPY OLD MEN AND YELLING KIDS? GOD. YELLING KIDS! Yeah, baby. Tingle in that red speedo would make my heart go boom badoom boom boom! Wowie! LOL WHAT Oh, okay, well at lest the talk wasn't really seen sousan dasan OU! Wait, it'd good that they're getting back together? Wh- AS LONG AS THEY HURRY, THEN YEAH. JUST HURRY ALREADY HHH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:00, August 11, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD, THE SMELL OF CIGARETTES IS PURE TORTURE. HHHHHHHHHH- Oh yeah, you guys use Celsius, huh... ANYWAYS, WHAT THA EFF? 100? JESUS CHRIST. I WOULD'VE DIDED. TAP OUT. KO'D. Kimochis go HANA HANA HO Yeah, you typed that, but I knew what you meant. ANYWAYS YEAH HE SOUNDS LIKE A TOTAL SNORT, if they got together then- AHHHHHHHHHHH! Soon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) UGH, EVERY TIME I PASS BY SOMEONE SMOKING I HAVE TO HOLD MY BREATH, IT'S THAT BAD. 40 is pretty chilly in Farenheit... 60 is actually relatively warm, at least where I'm from. But yeah, that's still pretty cold too. Momma. "dided" MY SPELLING STRIKES AGAIN! IT'S OBVIOUSLY THE BEST! Since my spelling is the best, can I have a promotion now? Y'know, since it's hot... YOU MIGHT NEED SOME ACE CREAM?! DIDN'T DODOM //creepy whispering// NOW'S A GOOD TIME FOR THE WORLD TO END. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:34, August 11, 2014 (UTC) BLAME IT ON THE A-A-A-A-A-ALCOHOL Would 20 degrees for you be like... 70 degrees Farenheit? Mommaire? Or 80? Mommaire. I DON'T KNOW'I'M NOT GOOD WITH CONVERSIONS AND FRACTIONS AND HISTA HISTA FALMEA Nah, man. BUT THANKIES FOR THE PROMOTION! //reverts one page// CAN I GET A PROMOTION NO- OH MY GOD. TREAT. THE WORD SENDS CHILLS DOWN MY SPINE. AAAAH! u kno u lov it ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD. Jesus, 20 is 72? DANG. THAT'S A LOT OF POWAW! But seriously though why is the US one of the only places who use Farenheit? WHY US. alphone wans a promoshun ;) giv it tohim NAOW OH MY GOD... FROZEN SALT AND PEPPER to taste ;) <3 DONT DENY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I can't understand kilograms for crap, either. Snort... A PINT OR A QUART? Two pints equal a quart, dear. So, one pint is half a quart. SNEGON™ Yes, let's make everyone an admin. Alphone Raeg Aidan and, Bunny. SWEET AND SPICY savory love <3 LOL WHAT I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, occasionally we do, for like selling milk and stuff. And ice cream. We use pints for ice cream. Nah, we use cups too. Like, two cups make one pint, two pints make one quart, four quarts make a gallon. Snegon. I didn't know the UK use pints and quarts too though... hmmm. THE FACT THAT THEY'RE WORLD FAMOUS IS TRADEMARKED LOL KATTYMEME MY WHAT? OH MY GOD IS THIS THE- AAAAAAAAAAH... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:04, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, yes they, are. DUN DUH DUNNNNNNN! WAIT ARE YOU SERIOUS, THAT'S ACTUALLY TRADEMARKED? OH MY GOD LOL BEST. BEASTYMEME ..;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC) he's in there right now omg/// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) SORRY I DROPPED THE CONVERSATION FROM BEFORE BUT h AHHH!! AHH GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:24, August 12, 2014 (UTC) YES THANK GOD, OH MY GOD UGH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) GOD, HE'S BACK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) HE'LL BE THERE FOR A WHILE THEN... OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm not joining, unless the other joins, then I'll feel obligated to get in so I can monitor them... anyways A TEST!? OU! OH MY GOD BUDDY SMELLS LIKE SHI This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) No, I'd love backup. Thanks dollface <3 TANNER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, me too! I guess she's not, or something? Well, snort. TANNER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, who knows... TANNER STEPPIN ON A BEAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:48, August 12, 2014 (UTC) THANK GOD I'm still staying clear in case he pops up again like a whack-a-mole, momma LOL TEEN BEACH MOVIE TANNER I was watching some Sonic Show thing and Tanner sounded so serious but it made me laugh STEPPIN ON A BEAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) MMMM CHICKY MOMOM! WHAT?! LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) It doesn;t say that for me. BUT HOLY BALLS MY GOD- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:36, August 12, 2014 (UTC) that hurt me that actually PAINED ME to be in there oh god This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) hh.h.h...h..... HE DID? OH GOD, HE DID.... is the text taking place or This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:04, August 12, 2014 (UTC) did I say text...? wth I meant test ;)_ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmm okay... I'm trying to imagine what the test could be like but I'm confused and it's intriguing me... HM. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) You think it'd be obvious by that point...? Well, snegan megan. ANTICIPATION This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) oH My goD LOL NIIIIIIIICE needs proof This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, like why check? What's the point? WELL THEN WHAT WAS IT!? do I really need proof for you? Ughhghh... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, seriously. Last night was unbearable... hhh... AGAIN!? Oh ye the travel-y thingy. Well, snort. I hope you have a safe trip for whenever you go, badda badda boo. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, THAT WAS TOTES AWESOME! COME IN THE CHAT ROOM AND THEN IMMEDIATELY LEAVE. They already knew. They just knew. >o<>o,.o.< welcome sugarbear!! OH MY GOD, REALLY!? DO YOU LIVE ON THE SUN OR- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but if anything oh! Happens I'll be sure to tell you snegon. I HOPE NOTHING WITH THE TWO OHS HAPPEN BECAUSE MY GOD LOL I GET IT AHA! FUNNY! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC) and there he goes again about his game sneggoooooooooooooooooooooooon... WH- TUXSPEEDO REALLY? THANK JESUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) DUDE WE WOULD'VE BEEN THERE ALL NIGHT. QUITE LITERALLY. ALL NIGHT. BEST SPEEDO :_ DON'T QUESTION GOOD THINGS, THEY SAY ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ye, probs :_ THESE FACES ARE GREAT :; TBH WHO? MIKE AND MOLLY???? mike and ike This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) THAT WOULD'VE BEEN THE GRANDEST OL' TIME EVAR! "You're in for a night ;)" TEBUH!.1!>!>>!!! :_ WHO IS MIKE AND MOLLY GOD, FREAKING MIKE AND IKES "Mike and Ike have split up!" MIKE AND IKE: THE MOVIE WE LOST SIGHT OF WHAT'S IMPORTANT! "Nobody cares." This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) A REAL HOOT AND A HALF "SLAP ON A SHIRT!" "what" Oh, really. God. GOD. Was he all excited about watching Mike and Molly!?!?1 ALSO, WHENEVER WE ADD THOSE RANDOM ONES AND EXCLAMATION MARKS AND QUESTION MARKS AND ARROWS I LAUGH REALLY LOUDLY. DUNNO WHY. NO I SAW A COMMERCIAL FOR IT WITH 3D MIKE AND IKES COMIN' AT YOU! OOU! CHOMP EM! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC) the word CONVO RUSTLES MY BRUSSEL SPROUTS AHA A MOVIE BASED OFF OF ANGRY BIRD! BASED OFF OF FARMVILLE. FREAKING. FARMVILLE! I meant for the Mike and Ike thing. Like, NOBODY CARES ABOUT A MIKE AND IKE MOVIE. LIKE WHY. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) FREAKING TUTS "Here's my coloring tut!" TUT. LINK'D! HELLA LINK'D! BUT YEAH THAT LOOKS STUPID. LIKE WHY ANGRY BIRDS. WHAT WOULD THE DIALOGUE EVEN BE. YES, THEY WERE GOING TO MAKE A FARMVILLE MOVIE. h.h.h.hh..h.... I'm not sure if it was an advertisement movie or the other probably an ad movie BUT STILL THE PREMISE THO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't you mean... they give you li? ;) AHA! SHORTENED VERSIONS! YES, ANGRY BIRDS IS SO OVERRATED. Real talk? I don't even think it's that fun to play. YET THERE'S SO MANY GAMES AND FREAKING BOOKS AND TOYS AND NOW A MOVIE!? OU! yes yes they do TOTALLY! IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A COLORFUL, FUN MOVIE IT'S ALL DARK AND DRAMATIC LIKE "WE LOST SIGHT OF WHAT'S IMPORTANT..." AND CANDY FACTORIES SO MUCH FUN! i'll take 20 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thunder? That sounds kind of seen sousan dasan ou! I mean, at least it's not completely warm out or anything, but still, thunder... ou? ou. IF IT STARTS RAINING THEN YAS! LET IT RAIN! LET IT POUR! THIS IS SOMETHING WORTH FIGHTING FOR! Even if you like the characters, THEY STILL DON'T TALK. JUST WEIRD YELLING SOUNDS. SO WHAT KIND OF DIALOGUE ARE YOU EXPECTING TO GET OUT OF THIS!? Sonic movie. WHO WOULDN'T, REALLY!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RAIN!? YEAH, BABY. It might go out? Well, snort then. I'll know you're okay tho, then... "BAKCEEUUUUUU!" *crashes into a wooden box* ~Fin~ SONIC 06 THE MOVIE IT SOUNDS BEUT I'LL TAKE... 20 ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) WAS THE TRAIN WHISTLE LIKE "TOOT TOOT" or was it "BWAM BWAAAAAM" or perhaps "*fart noise and then the train dissipates into thin air*"? I'M SORRY BUT I AM CRYING OVER "YELLOW TRIANGLE SNORT" YELLOW TRIANGLE SNORT! I think green pig snort is the best. Also, three blue snorts. Those are great snorts. SUNK 06 MIVE MORE LIKE... ONE. BILLION DOLLARS! "That'll be 300 dollops." This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) GHOST TRAIN?! Perhaps it's getting off at... GHOST BEACH!? SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS LOL, THREE BLUE SNORTS. Let's not forget, Bomb Pooping Snort. BOBOM SUNK 06 ZOEN AHA! FUNNY! heists This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) NOT TO MENTION, THE GHOST OPERATING THE TRAIN!? HE EATS DOGS. OBVIOUSLY! HELLO! There's the really kind of derpy white bird... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE DOES oh He's the one that poops eggs, the black bird is the bomb one. BIG MOUTH GREEN BIRD OH LOL. I meant for my irl friends. Like at lunch I just randomly start saying "I ship you and ____" and they're so disappointed. NOT ANYONE ON THE WIKI LOL ;) unless you want me to ;) <3 >fyeahbettersonicfancharacters updates >it's not reddhart GRRRHRRGHRHRHR!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RANDOMLY AWKWARD FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON WHATSOEVER, JUST YEAH. Because you obviously need help with reading a book. OOOH! MYSTERY! PLOT! I mean THIS snort. He looks like a toucan kinda... snegon. Nah, I mean I know you guys are IRL PEOPLE! But still. You know what I mean. people not on the wiki and at my school. NO TRUST ME THEY ARE LOL they're really crazy like mY GODDDD some of them like grump greps and such so ye STRGG! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) LOL "I feel... ah..." "Fun fact: Sometimes I feel..." and the kids are like "You can admit it" Oh, well SNORT!!! BAZICLI ;) <3 YEAH... ACTUALLY NO NOT REALLY IN FACT WE'RE ALMOST NOTHING ALIKE BUT THAT'S WHY I LIKE HANGING OUT WITH THEM they're cray cray and fun and not oh-girl or oh-guy ish so they're rad and some of them like sonic and ye This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Bazicli <3 OH GOD YEAH THE SUMMARY he's fanboying because your love is like ou! to him <3 In the whole group there might be maybe 20 peps, I dunno, SNOOORT!! MOO! THAT ONE GUY maybe like four of them like sonic This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC)